megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Louis Cyphre
]] Louis Cyphre (ルイ・サイファー, Rui Saifaa) is a recurring important figure revolving the Shin Megami Tensei series. He is portrayed as a noble and charismatic gentleman, and is the human avatar of Lucifer. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Major character *Shin Megami Tensei II: Major character *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Major character *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Major character Biography ''Shin Megami Tensei Louis Cyphre is a mysterious man who appears after the nuclear missiles hit Japan. He possesses a greater knowledge of what is going on, and he befriends demons easily. In the event the protagonist follows the Chaos alignment path, Louis reveals that he is, in fact, Lucifer and he congratulates the protagonist for resurrecting the olden gods. He then warns that the "true enemy" still exists. The true enemy he refers to is YHWH. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Louis Cyphre appears as a recurring figure in Shin Megami Tensei II. He is first seen in the bar of Akasaka, informing Aleph that Abaddon isn't in the Underworld. He would later appear in numerous places, while often tempting Aleph, to give him hints of demons. At one point Louis Cyphre would give Aleph an invitation, whom appears to be pleased to see Aleph accepting it. However, he appears to be rather surprised to see that Aleph was brough to him without consent. Louis Cyphere then tells Aleph that any of Lucifer's invitation cannot be ignored, then proceeds to transform into his true from -Lucifer. In the form of Lucifer, he offers Aleph an alliance to protect his demon world from Satan's judgment. Regardless, Lucifer gives Aleph some time for consideration, then tells him the time of their next meeting would be of Aleph's own will. Later, depending on Aleph's decisions, Louis Cyphre plays different roles: as an enemy or as an ally. Louis Cyphre would later reappear in the Briatic Passage: he bids farewell to Aleph, for he decides take Aleph's life away. It is later revealed that it was only Astaroth‎ using Louis Cyphre's appearance to trick Aleph. Should Aleph choose the Neutral Alignment, Lucifer is later seen to be furious upon Astaroth's actions of impersonating him. Knowing Astaroth's defeat, Lucifer again offers Aleph the agreement of forging an alliance with him. Should Aleph choose 'no', Lucifer would lament that they aren't destined to walk the same path. However, Lucifer himself doesn't want Aleph to be his enemy, and calmly sends him away. Should Aleph answer 'yes' to forging an alliance with Lucifer, the Alignment rears towards the 'Chaos' path, where Lucifer awaits Aleph in Castle Kelther. Louis Cyphre is last seen observing Set's awakening, but not before transforming back into his true angelic form. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Despite not being named, Lucifer assumes two different forms: an aged Louis Cyphre and a child version of Louis Cyphre. The old and young Louis Cyphre are seen accompanied, respectively, by a young woman and an old nurse in black mourning garb. The child version of Louis Cyphre is first seen in Shinjuku Hospital, where he stares at the protagonist, and whispers something to the nurse accompanying him. However, when the protagonist tries to approach him, the young Louis turns away to disappear from the protagonist's sight. After the Conception, the young Louis appears to be intrigued by the protagonist. However, in order to allow the Hito-Shura to survive in a now demon-ridden world, the young Louis drops a Magatama onto the protagonist's forehead, allowing the parasite to merge with the protagonist. Subsequently, the Hito-Shura transforms into a demon himself. As the story progresses, Louis Cyphre would often give out hints regarding the nature of the Conception and the world. In the 'Neutral' path ending, Louis Cyphre warns the protagonist to keep his demonic powers, as his decisions of defying the Conception has made God furious. In consequence, the Hito-Shura will suffer the same fate as Lucifer, which being the "true enemy" coming after him in the future. In the 'Chaos' alignment ending, after defeating Kagutsuchi, Louis Cyphre thanks the protagonist for breaking the cycle of Conception. Notwithstanding, Louis also states that God would curse him for eternity. However, Louis Cyphre proceeds to tell the protagonist that even if God would curse him, he, the great demon Lucifer, would bless him. Seeing the protagonist' growing potential, Louis Cyphre exclaims that he would like to test the protagonist' limits by fighting him. The old and young Louis merge together to transform into his true form, Lucifer, and proceeds to attack the protagonist. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Louis makes an appearance in the game as a "Blonde young man" who appears to serve as a "spark" for Raidou and his actions. He is also referred to as Beelzebub, according to the Mushibito race due to the fact that they see him as a fly, not as a human. After you get the "Chaos" ending and start a New Game Plus+ file, Raidou can take case files involving Louis and end up discovering his true identity while also battling his Lucifer form. Raidou can also use a Skill demon to transform as Louis, whose special ability is to gain money from talking to demons in the Dark Realm. Gallery Image:LouiscyphreSMT.jpg|Louis Cyphre as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei Image:Nocturne-YoungLouis.jpg|A young Louis, as seen in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocture Image:Nocturne-OldLouis.jpg|An aged Louis, as seen in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Trivia *Louis Cyphre is a pseudonym of 'Lucifer'. Category: Shin Megami Tensei Characters Category: Shin Megami Tensei II Characters Category: Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Characters